Lost Little Girl
by Falling Snowy Sky
Summary: Erin isn' Normal. She only has on dream and that is to find her Birth parents who happen to be Edward and Bella. Twist and turns happen when she reunits with 1 of them. And will the other may still be alive? And who is the other half that is missing but..
1. New School, New Friends

**Alright I must say that I am Sorry For not updating my other stories. When My computer crashed I lost a lot of my data. So I thought In the meantime I would let you all read "Lost litte Girl" This story is for my little sister. I have a story in the works about Alice if she was human and Jasper was a vampire and another called "Edward's Island" this idea came to me when I was thinking about "Lord of the Files" But Edward is on the island from being turn and 90 years yater after wanting a friend someone ends up on the island.**

**I don't own Twilight or anthing, But I wish I owned a Vampire.**

**Please enjoy, review, and sadly I don't own Twilight!**

The first day of school….

Today was the first day of school well not the first day but in fact it was the first day at my new high school in Alaska. This year I was a junior. Yeah. I thought just two more till college. I am tired of moving from place to place. I hope that this is the last time that my mother would decide that after a horrible boyfriend that she would pack up everything and leave. In all my years I have lived in 13 states in the U.S. alone counting Hawaii. All I have to do is finish the last two years of high school then I will be freed from that woman and be free to live my life the way I want it to be.

I pulled into the parking lot of the only high school with in 20 miles and parked my worn black Jeep on the lot. I wasn't really looking forward to be restarting my life, again for the 13th time that I could remember at a different school. School seem to be the hardest transition of them all. Most of the time I would even stay at a school longer then a year. I would end up moving half way thought or even less.

One time in the 3rd grade I was only at this school for 3 weeks before moving again. Carrie, my adoptive mother, promised that this would be our last move until I would finish high school, yeah right only if pigs could fly. I was adoptive when I was a year or so old. I don't know anything about my birth parents. All I have is a picture of my real mother and my real father during their wedding. She had long mahogany hair with deep brown eyes and my father had bronze hair with topaz eyes. I could tell that I was theirs. I had eyes like my mother's and my hair like my father's. I wish I new their names the adoption agency didn't receive them when I was put up.

I also ways dreamed about a life with them, Staying in one place all my life and to have a father that was in my life and a mother who actually cared. We would live somewhere where the snow was on the ground and a house pulled back into the forest. My thoughts were cut short by the first bell and I dashed to my first class. My first class was math, wonderful. I hated math. In all the world who would use Algebra II in their life time I certainly won't! I took the only empty seat in the back I was all by myself, but after years like this it didn't bother me. After the horrid hour I went to my next class.

It was History a class that I see surpass math any day. I went up to the teacher and they pointed to the only open set next to a short black hair girl. She seem to be really nice.

"Hiya! I'm Alice!" she said a little over happy to see me.

"Hello, I'm Erin Cullen." I said not as happy as she seemed to be pretty interested with me, maybe it was because I was new. We talked most of the period. I found out that she was adopted, moved around like me with her brothers and sister, and loves to shop.

"Do you like to shop? Oh we could have so much fun!!"

"For clothes? I'm sorry I am not a fan of shopping it's just jeans and a T-shirt for me and I am good." She seemed to laugh at first and then became upset with the idea that I didn't crave for shopping like she did. "What are your siblings like?" I asked not caring for today's class I finally have someone to talk to.

"Oh. I have three brothers and a sister. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are in 12th grade and Edward and I are in 11th like you. Jasper and Rose are twins. I would be happy if you ate lunch with us today and then I could introduce them to you!" she said as the bell rang for the end of the period. "See you after next period!" she added on our way out as the teacher gave us a crabby look.

After next period ended I got my food and looked around to Alice with who I am guess were Jasper and Rosalie. I saw that their mouths were opened why as if they have seen a ghost. I looked from side to side to see if they were staring at someone else, but it was just me I hope that I don't have anything on my self. I slowly walked over to the table.

"Hi, Alice. Hi, you must be Jasper and Rosalie. I'm Erin." Rose was still in aw when I sat down to join them. It felt very awkward at this point at least Jasper was the first to speak up.

" So Erin what brings you to Alaska?" He asked trying to change the mood.

"Well my adoptive mother just pulled out a map and just picked a random place on the map to move to. This is the 13th time that I have moved since I can remember. So I have been 13 states and never the same place twice." I said a little happy but I sure wasn't bragging.

"What happen to your birth mother?" asked Rose maybe a little harsh intended. That's a hard subject to me. I never knew her or my father. All I had was an old wedding photo of them. Apparently she died when I was few months old and I never met my father. But that was long ago it bothers a little but it's something that I don't remember.

"She died a few months after I was born and I never met my father. It's something that I wish I knew. All that I have of them is a old tattered wedding photo and this locket. On the back of the photo it says 'To Erin Cullen' so I guess I also have my name from them." I said as I began to play with my necklace absent after a moment Alice began jumping up and down from her sit. Jasper and I jumped a little and she made her way to Rose.

"Rose that is a perfect idea." She said as they danced. Jasper and I were both puzzled at the missed conversation by the two. "And I know that she'll yes to that. This is perfect!" she said that to Rose and then turned to me. "Erin since you are new, would you like to come to Rose and my house for a sleep over tomorrow?"

I never been to a sleepover before. This is so cool!"I know that Carrie won't mind, so sure that sounds cool." I told Alice happily.

"That is awesome! You can come home with us after school tomorrow: all the boys will be gone so it will be just us girls! I won't be here in the morning or Rose we have some family thing and the boys will be long gone so we will see you in the afternoon classes. Oaky-Doky!" Alice said before the bell went off for next class.

"Okay I'll see the two of you tomorrow. It was nice meeting all of ya." I said as I when to next class hurrying to Biology. I got lost on my way and started to meander mindlessly. I walked tight next to the walls and fast trying not to be late until I ran in to a hard cold wall and fell backwards.

My left arm ran a crossed something made of metal the was on the wall and I smelt rust and salt. It was blood. I looked up to see the thing that I ran into boy or rather a man who was picking up my fallen books and was going to hand them to me. I tried to get up and did but slowly the smell of my blood was filling my nose. I managed to stand without falling over.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't see you there this was completely my fault." His voice sounded confused. I took one hand to my books and looked up to the wall of a person that I ran into. I saw a ghost. This man had bronze hair, pale white skin, and he had topaz eyes. He looked like the man in my birthparents wedding photo. I was sure I was in compete shock because he was. I did the only thing that I could possible do, I abandoned the books and ran out of the building and to my car and speed off.


	2. Patch Me Up Doc

How could this be? I mean he looked just like him, but how in the world is that possible? I was from Washington went I was adopted and Alaska is a long way from Washington and that was not my father because he would be in his 30's and not in his teens. That can't be it, it must just be the horrid smell of the blood getting to my head. I didn't dare look at my arm if I did I might pass out. I went to a hospital more then I have been to a mall and by how strong the smell was coming I could tell that I was going to need stitches, so instead of going home I when to the ER.

I walked into the ER without a care in the world I have seen worst, but the woman behind the desk didn't think so.

"Oh My God! What in the world happen to you sweetheart?" She was totally freaking out about my arm I supposed that the sweater that I used to keep my arm together was dripping with my blood scared her a we-bit. "Come with me dearly will have Dr..Dr...Carlisle look at you, he..hee is right in here." She started to stammer at the last part I was fine as long as I didn't look at it or take any deep breaths.

I sat on the table like chair as I waited for the doctor to come to the small room. It was not only 20 seconds until the doctor came in.

"Well hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. May I see you arm?" He asked nicely and happily like meeting someone for the first time. I nodded. "So what is your name and how did you do this to yourself?" He asked cleaning up the area of my arm before he started to patch me up with the stitches. I didn't look at my arm once after the sweater was removed so I looked to the other side of the room but I looked to him when I was asked a question not to be rude.

"Well I'm Erin Cullen. It's odd how we have the same last name. All I did was fall and my arm got cut on something. I didn't want to go to the nurse so I just drove here." I chose not to tell him about the thing that I ran into so I just skipped that part of my shorten story.

"I guess that was a good choice. The people in the school would have made a bigger scene then what the woman at the desk did. I am guessing that you are new, did you just move here then?"

"Just last week and today was my first day of school." I said awkwardly.

"Well, how ironic." He said with a laugh.

"Excuse me sir, but are you related to Jasper and Rosalie? I notice that the three of you all have the same color eyes and the similar hair color?" I asked as he stitched up my arm.

"Please just Carlisle and yes I am. There were my brother's and when he passed on I took them in with my other adoptive 'children' Alice, Emmett and Edward."

"I haven't met Emmett or Edward, but Alice and Rosalie asked me to come over for a sleep-over tomorrow." He began to laugh as he put away his tools. What was so funny?

"Awww, I guess that Alice and Rose have their new Barbie doll. I hope that you girls enjoy yourselves. I will be gone for the day. I just hope that they don't go too over board. Feel better and when you get home take 2 pain relievers and get some rest. I will have the nurse call the school and tell them your absents."

"Thank Carlisle," I said as I headed to the door and to my car.

When I got home I was the only one there Carrie was still at work. At least with us moving around all the time the company that she works at aloud her to move. I made some pasta for dinner and put the left-over's in the refrigerator for her with a note saying that I wouldn't be here tomorrow night and when to my room. I diced that I would play the violin for awhile. I enjoy the sound but I prefer the piano a lot better, but the violin is easier to carry around for place to place then a piano. I started with a light and cheery wedding dance and then finished with a sad one that I enjoyed very much. I placed it back in the case and when to bed.


	3. Skillz & Doom

**The Next Day**

I woke up and took a shower and grabbed a banana from the table and headed to my car. My little Jeep was something that you found in the southern states and not northern ones, but it was still fine it had speed. I took the main highway to school with going 30 over the speed limit. I never got caught: I loved the speed.

I was the one of the first to school. I guess either I drove too fast or I am still stuck in a different time zone. I sat in my Jeep and watched the sun in the sky. It was beautiful as it came up over the mountains and into the sky. It looked like something a painter would paint. I wished it would snow soon. I have never scene snow on the ground before but I have since it in movies and it looked breath taking.

I went to all my morning classes like I had the day before at least I knew them. I ate with some of the girls who were in my L.A. class. They seemed pretty nice, but I could tell from the inside that they were just using me to gain more popularity. I can tell what people are like from the out side from their personally to there life history by just looking at them and they were just as smug and dishonorable. I don't discimate people it is like I have an extra sense or something.

I went to my other classes that I missed from the day before. They all seemed to be nice. But to me the teachers and students were babying my arm. There wasn't anything wrong with it, it was fine. I heard from the class roster that I had Alice's brother who is in my grade in Biology. I continue thought out the day most of the classes that I was put in I have already have taken there wasn't anything new.

My last hour of class I had art. From the other side of the room I saw Alice. She invented me to sit next to her in the back of the room.

"Hey Erin! What happen to you yesterday? You weren't in class." She said as she looked to my patch up arm.

"Hey Alice, I ran into some-person in the hallway and got my arm cut on some metal, but I'm better."

"That's is what my dad said when you went to his office yesterday. You look like a person who goes to a hospital more then a mall." She said as I nodded shy turning red and she laughed. "Well it looks like this class is actually a class that we have work to do in compared to the others." We are both top students in the our classes.

She and her family move around a lot so the have taken some of the classes like I have already. The teacher was this old moody art teacher who demanded that the class remain quiet until the final bell. The project was to draw a scene that inspirited hope and joy in your eyes. I started doodling until I found something that came to mind. In the drawing I saw that I was making my birth-parents and I in a snowy scene in the mountains. The man was lightly tossing the baby in the air as the woman smiled happily at the sight of the two getting along. The man seemed to be happy with a smile that touched his eyes and his eyes closed. I was quite gifted I supposed in drawing, but I only wanted to draw the people from my photo and nothing bell finally rang and I threw my things into my backpack, but I was careful not to wreak the real photo of my mom and dad. I never let it out of my sight.

Alice followed me to my Jeep as we waited for Rose to come. Alice seemed to even more hyper then yesterday if even possible.

"Are you ready for a make over?" she asked as we hopped into the car to wait.

"Sure, I never had one before, but I hope that you don't go over board like Dr. Carlisle said."

"What did he say?" she said as she pretended to gasp.

"He said that you were going to turn me into a Barbie doll." she laughed and then followed by a quite evil laugh. And then she placed both her hands together like she was plotting then hopped in the car while Alice was still plotting her toure with me. Rose was the one who gave me direactions while Alice was very deep in thought. I was driving like I always do. I when on the highway and started to go 30 over the speed limit. Rose started to laugh followed by Alice.

"What's so funny?" I asked wryly.

"Oh, you just drive like someone we know, a manic." Rose said as she continue to laugh.

Once we got to their house the first thing that I saw was that this house was huge. I suppose from what I heard seven people did live there. But this place had a large window that must of been a entire wall. It must be beautiful when the sun was shining like earlier in the took my hand and led me up to the large house and started to give me a speech

"Erin this is our house. This is the living room, the den, and the kitchen." In this room I saw a young older woman who must of been Alice's 'Mom' washing dishes. Once I walked into the room she turned around and saw me, it looked like she was about to cry. "Erin this is..." Alice was too slow, the woman ran very quickly over and held me in a very tight hug.

"I'm Esme! You can called me that. I have heard so much about you! I am so glad to finally meet you, Erin." Esme said surprising louder and with more ethilusiastic then Alice had ever had around me.I decide that since she called herself by her first name I would honor her wishes

"Hello Esme, it is nice to meet you too, you have a beautiful home." I said as I tried not to suffocate by her hug.

"Oooooh, you are such a sweet dear, thank you," she now finally let go of me. She seemed to be really nice, like a mother. Someone who was always nice, kind and carrying about everyone. She was better then Carrie. "I will let you girls have fun with you sleep-over if you need anything I will be down here. When do you girls what pizza?" she thought for a moment and then said,

"How about eight when we start the movies, its only four now sooo..." She grabbed my arm and dragged me up to a bedroom and into a closet that look like a department store was establish "It's time... Ma ha ha ha..." She said with evil laughs as she and Rose had their ways with a make over.


	4. Missing Feelings

**_About four hours later... _**

Ten dresses, nine sweaters, and seven pairs of pants later they were finish dressing me up as a Barbie. There was a lot of consirvsy like 'that top does go with those jeans' or 'that dress isn't the right color', but in the end I was wearing a tan-ish color sweater with dark blue jeans.

"I think that the sweater brings out the color of your bronze hair the best." Rose said as she gave me a final look over.

"I have to agree. Your hair is so very pretty there isn't like another person who has that kind of hair it's quite rare, and it curls at the bottom."

We went down stairs around 8:30 Esme called us down for pizza. "Wow, you look very pretty Erin. I see that the girls did a number on you, but the make-up, natural beautify is always the best." Esme said moving one of my long curls out of my face. I smiled.

"She has wonderful hair I didn't dare do anything to it. So we choose that we would just let it hang down and the curls are to die for." Rosalie said. They didn't want anything done with my hair or face, they just like to dress me up for their three and a half fashion show. I didn't mind, I did like Alice's picks of fashion.

Alice decide to put in a movie as we had pizza. It was some love story movie that was pretty good when I paid attencent. My almost full attencent was capture by the Baby Grand Piano. It was beautiful. I miss the sound. I haven't been near a piano in so long, when I come by any piano I almost always played it. I would stay after school at where ever I was and play. The music teachers never minded that I would. I wanted to play again, I haven't touched one in a very long time, almost movie came to a end and I still was captivated by the piano.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Alice said as she moved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I said embarrassed as I turn to Alice, Rose, and Esme.

"Do you play?" asked Esme happily. I nodded. "You are welcome to play, if you would like." I was as happy as a child on Christmas day. I walked over to the piano. And began.

I started with a song that I composed. It was one of my bests. I heard as Esme gasped from behind me along with the others. I giggled very quietly. "Did you creatatie this one ? I haven't heard it before." Esme asked. I nodded as I contured.

I finish with that piece, but Alice quickly injected, " Play another."

I started to play Claire de Lune. Once I was finished I started to play the song my locket sang. The lullaby. I played that one the most beautifully. It was the song that carried me through life. I tried to look up the melody but I never found it. It must be a self compost, but I loved it. Once I was done I tried to hold back the tear but it was beautiful. I heard a door open and closed. I got up quickly from the piano breach and turned around and I saw him again. "I am sorry, I" What? How is this? The boy from my photo, here? He's real? The last thing that I remember was passing out next to the piano.

**~Edward's pov~**

_(This is when he is out hunting with the others. He is about to return. He also doesn't know that Erin is at his house with the others having a 'sleep-over'. He is in deep thought, then he hears the piano.)_

How can she be alive? I thought that there wasn't any survivors from the fire. I have seen the grave. The grave of my Bella. I never even knew that Bella had our child. I had to sent her away so Aro wouldn't find her or the baby. That was the worst missed take that I have ever made. My thought's were interrupted by a wonderful sound.

It was a song, but one that I have never heard before. I walked as I listen. And then it ended. Then Alice said "Play another," Then the next sound was Claire de Lune. That was played as well as the first. I wished that I knew if it was Rose or it was a CD. Then I heard the next piece and froze dead in my tracks. It was the lullaby. My Bella' s lullaby. No one was ever aloud to play that. I never played that, and that was mine. I ran to the house and through the door. Then I saw her. The girl from school. She was here. She was playing my lullaby. She was the one who was at the piano playing. She had hair like mine, but curls at the bottom going every which way. She appeared like she was about to cry. She must of heard the door and had gotten up quickly, and turn to me.

"I am sorry, I" she said as she came to look me in the eye and then froze as we came eye to eye. Then I heard her thoughts "_What? How is this? The Boy from my photo here? He's real?" _Then she started to faint.

"Erin," I barely said in a whisper as I rushed to her side to catch her. She was out cold before she was at the ground. When I caught her she knocked over a vase of flowers and she was covered in it's water. She was beautiful, she had both me and Bella in her. Her hair like mine and when her eyes were opened were just like hers. She reminded me of Bella when she slept. I watched her as I spoke to the others.

"So this is what you were hiding from me Alice?"

"Well, I thought that you would enjoy a surprise, dear brother. And the other thing that was to bring the both of you into reality." _The both of you thought that you were ghosts. _said Alice. A moment later Carlisle and Emmett came into the living room and saw her in my arms. Carlisle was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Carlisle I already know, but you were the last person to thought that would hid this from me." _I thought that you would like to see the birth certified first. _He thought back as he when to his office to get the paper work.

Emmett as being as abonockes(_A/N alright spelling_) as anyone or anything could started talking as loud as anyone could "Why am I the last one to see her before Eddie?"

"Because you and your loud mouth would of been first to blab, you idiot." responded Alice.

_I guess that would be true..._ "Hey, wait a minute." He stopped knowing that I heard him in his mind, "I know how to wake her up." He went to grab her from me but I held her tighter and growled at him. He wanted to throw her in the lake.

I starred at him evilly for a moment and felt the Erin moved closer into my chest and whispered barely audible for a human, "Your real." I cut off from my glair with Emmett and looked to her. Her big brown eyes were open and looking to the side. She then turned to me and said "Your him the man from my picture aren't you?" she asked a little frighten.

"What picture?" I asked. She got her self up from my lap and off the floor and walked a little dizzily to her school bag. She raumage through and lightly and gently pulled out and tatter photo. She came back and handed it to me. It was me and Bella on our wedding day. She was as beautiful as ever in her long flowing early 20th century dress, and I was wearing a tux of the time period as well. She wanted me to have the wedding as if I were still alive in 1918, but she was the bell of the ball and the world to me. "Yes, I am." I said to her. She smiled happily and gave me a hug. I hugged her back the feeling that was missing all these years was finally back to me.

**_* Alright you may yell at me (place commet here and your name) to the people who like my Child with Monsters story you will have to wait a while. I have to retype the story. But look I updated today so think of it as your New Year present! So please review! I haven't got a hit for this story yet. Hopfully I can update next week but school starts up again and we aren't to off till mid-terms. Oh and I watched "The Hunted Airman" with Rob Pattison it was a really good movie I enjoyed that type of film*_**

**_More snow is going to fall this week end Yeepee!_**


	5. Normal?

**Ello! This is the next chapter. The next in a few. I don't know when the next up date to this story. I mean for the last four chapters I only had one hit and one review and it was from the same person. So, ****2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes**** this is to you.**

"Erin, lets get you out of those clothes your all wet." Alice said before she could say another word and dragged her at a very fast human pace. She took Erin into her room so she could change.

When Erin came back she was wearing a green top and a pair of green pajama bottoms. She sat from the couch opposite from me and watched me. She was thinking hard about something but I didn't what that was. One moment ago I knew what she was thinking and then the next I haven't a clue.

"I guess that you have a lot of questions to ask me don't you? I know I have." I said nicely not to scar her off. She nodded. "Well do you know what my name is?" I asked and she shook her head 'no'.

"I know that your name is either Emmett or Edward." she said slyly.

"Well, what do you think it is?" I asked hopping to hear her thoughts, but it was no use.

"I don't think that you are Emmett, because he sounds like he would be a jock, person who is loud and bigger then anyone else. I think that you are Edward, because the name is more suited for a person like you. I can tell that you played the piano when you dash in as you did, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes you are, but why didn't you know my name?"

"It wasn't written on the photo and I have never seen anything that led me to you."

Just then Carlisle came back to the with the paper work. "This may explain a few things if not more. Erin, it's good to see you up. How are you feeling?" He asked seeing that Erin had awaken.

"I am feeling much better, thank you, Carlisle sir." she answer very politely.

"Please just Carlisle. Here you go." He said handing me the paper work. I was unsure what I was about to see once I opened it I saw that it was a copy of Erin's birth-creifice and the adoption form from she was put up.

It read : _Erin Anne Mason Cullen **(**_**A/N Anne is the middle name of Esme)**  
_DOB: May 14 2006_  
_Parents; Mother: Isabella Marie Cullen; Father: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

The other document read two months after her date of birth.

_Erin Cullen admitted in Salem Creek Orphanage. __Adoptive three months after Date of Birth by Carrie Harrison._

I couldn't believe this she was put into the orphanage, and the day of the fire to be exacted. No wonder they assumed that she had perished in the fire. She had to live like this for all these years. I felt off full. I looked up to see Erin looking down nevesly. What was going through out her mind.

"There isn't anything to worry about Erin. Here, why don't you have a look at it." She looked at the papers. She seemed to smile at the birth certifie.

"Wow, my birth day is on the 14th."

"You didn't know that?" I asked puzzled.

"No, I didn't. It wasn't in any of the records I have. They just thought it was in May at some point or before. Which leads me to my first question, if I may?" she asked me partly excited and partly wryly. I nodded in encouragement. "Do you know why I haven't age scene I was seven?"

_~Erin POV~_

"Do you know why I haven't age since age seven?" I asked hopping that he would know this question that I have had for years. I don't mean that I am stuck in a seven year old body, I look to be 16 or 17 years old. One thing to throw people off about me is that I am apsuly short. I am only 5`0 if that not any taller compared to Alice. To the looks of my father, (I can't bevele it,) could answer, because he looks to be 17 or 18. There must be something in our genes.

He looked amazed, bewilled and questionable all at the same time. "I think that I can answer that, but with that question and others I can explain in one answer. Tell me Erin, is there anything that happens to you that you either don't understand about yourself, or do you do something that you can't explain?"

I did stop to think I knew if I ever met my parents I would asked the questions that kept me thinking all these years. "Well when I was little I knew I didn't stay the same age as others who were in my grade. My mind is an ever growing sponge; once I learn one thing it sticks with me. I technically started high school when I was ten. And when I walk in the sun my skin glows not like a glow stick, but it isn't normal." I said as I laid my head on my knees as I became tired.

He gave a kind-hearted smile and came over to the couch the I was sitting on. "This may seem odd to you, but we aren't normal to others.---" He was cutoff by a new larger man.

"Oh, stop beating around the bush and just tell her, Edward. Hiya, Erin I am your 'Uncle' Emmett." He said with a very goofy grin crossing his face as he spoke to me. I was becoming more tired.

I lifted my head slowly from my knees "Hello Emmett," and added a simile. I turned back to Edward or my father now and saw that he was evil eyeing Emmett. I placed my head once more on my knees.

He turn off the eye with Emmett and looked at me different then Emmett he was more sincere. "Well, Erin we're vampires." I wasn't taken by surprised, it didn't bother me. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No, I knew that I wasn't what people would think is normal, but why should any one be 'normal'?" he smiled as I retreated to my knees again.

"Are you tried?" he asked sincerely. I didn't repeal, but I felt calmness rushing through out me.

"I don't want to sleep." I said form behind closed eyelids. I heard a grunt of someone deep from the background and I drifted off the sleep.


	6. Who's my Mother?

~**The Next Day~**

I felt warm all around. I had my head on something soft. I sat up rather quickly and saw that I was lying and a overly large bed in a unknown room that had countless CD's in it. The blinds were closed, but behind the clouds the sun was out. I was startle by a low chuckle not far from me. I turned to the direction and saw that it was Edward.

"Good morning, sleepy head." he greeted me.

"Good morning. How did I get here?" I asked sheepishly.

"You fell asleep early this morning and so I brought you up here so you may sleep."

"Thank you. I guess that you are a vampire that doesn't sleep?"

He lightly laughed and gave a crooked smile. "Yes, I don't sleep. I also have a few talents from the normal human. I'll leave you to get dress. Everyone and I will be waiting down stairs so please come down when you are ready." he said as he turned to the door and closed it.

After I changed and placed my hair into a pony before I headed down stairs to see everyone in the kitchen. I when in to there slyly and sat down next to Rose.

"I would say you look like an elf not a pixie." said Emmett randomly followed by evil grairs from everyone.

I returned in a witty fashion contouring his commit, "Well, living in a tree can become quite hazarded in the summer. Fall and winter work out the best, mostly with the 'new guys'." I said adding a laugh following by the booming laughter of Emmett, then the others.

"Nice comeback I have to admit, on one can make a good one back to me."

We talked for awhile longer. I peard to the clock that was hanging on the wall it showed "3:36". It was late in the afternoon but I didn't want to leave. "I'm sorry, but I should be heading back. I should finish unpacking and do my homework."

"That's quite alright dear, but one thing you have to promise me." Esme said as she walked me to the door. "Is that you promise me that you will come back to see me."

"I promise Esm...Grandma." I said as I hugged her. I was happy that I have a family. A Grandmother, a Grandfather, Aunts and Uncles, and most of all a Father. I said my goodbyes to everyone, but my father. He wasn't anywhere near the mob of my new family.

I walked to my car and placed my bags on the back sit. I placed keys into the egince and turned it on. "So you drive a old Jeep, at least it isn't as ancint as a 58' Chevy." I jumped at the sound of a voice. I turned to see my father placed into the passenger set next to me.

"Hey this isn't old. It was made in the 80's."

"Yes, but I am surprised that this thing still runs after half a century."

"It's only 42 years old, not over the hill." I looked over to see that he sat comfuratberly in the set. I asked in wryly. "Would you like a ride?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind or I could take the alterative, but I would have to wait until you arrive."

"I don't mine, but I should warn you, I'm not your tipacal driver." I said as I pulled my car back before moving to the highway. I pushed down on the gas once we were on the highway. I was relaxed, but on the other hand I caught my father by surprised.

"What are you doing? Are trying to get yourself killed!?" he asked.

"What? This is how I always drive. Don't worry I have never had a accident."

"That depends how long have you been driving?" He asked still a little tensest.

"From went I was eight."

"Does your adoptive mother care or know anything about you that you didn't know?"

"She doesn't care to be honest I thinks she tries to hid me from everyone else. That could be why I have had 13 different address. " He seemed to growl at the point.

"Alright, but one thing," he began to say as he quickly at vampire speed switched me from the driver's side to the passenger, "When I am in a car with you I drive." And if it were possible he made the Jeep press faster.

"I guess that when Alice and Rosalie said I drive "like a manic" they knew it must of been you."

For the main point we remained quite for the most part. I am very shy. The both of us made it to my house in about a half-n-hour in a drive that should of taken at least an hour or more. I when to the door to the small blue house and led him in side. It was empty for most of the house. Nothing was unpacked and at times you could say that I lived on my own, Carrie was never home, and hell I think that she hasn't yet set a foot in this house.

"I'll be happy to help you unpack your things, if you would like my help?" he asked kindly.

I nodded happily and with out knowing I took his hand "Sure, it's up this way." I said leading him up the stairs. On the second door from the right was my room. It wasn't big and it wasn't too small. It had enough room for my things; a bed, a computer, a dresser, and a assortment of my personal effects. I had only a few of the boxes done the ones with my clothes and my violin. His eyes landed on the violin first.

"You play the violin?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"You must be quite talented you know the piano and the violin." I blushed, "How did you ever learn to play the piano?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. One day I sat down and just began to play. It was interesting the only song that I play for the first time was the song from this locket. I played it like I played it a hundred times before." I paused as a blushed a little more," I guess that it runs in the genes."

"That it may." he said with a light laugh. "I have been playing the piano for as long as I can remember. The only song that has meaning is the one that you played when I saw you. I made it for your mother when I first met her, all those years ago." he said closing his eyes tying it back in his memory.

I reached for my box of personal items that I had from my birth mother herself. I pulled out a old tattered lamb which I had named it 'Lamb-chop'. I looked down to the lamb. "What was she like?"

He opened his eyes and looked to the ceiling "Your mother, Bella, was the most loving, caring, tended-hearted person I have ever known. She would always care for the being of others before herself. She may of been accident proved, but I loved her."

We were quite for a moment. She sounded like what a mother should be. Out of the small box that held Lamb Chop had also had my baby blanket and my art book. He reached for my drawings without a word. "May I?" he asked before opening. I nodded shyly. Within my book my drawings repeated of the picture of my birth parents and me as a little baby. I was embarrassed as he quietly flipped threw the pages of it. "This is very impressive."

"Thank you,"

With in a moment he was in high on his feet facing the door. "Something isn't right."

**What's going to happen Duh Duh Duh... Review or no next chapter.**


	7. Oh Baby!

**Wow, I guess that it has been awhile I have been mainly focused on Child with Monsters. I have 2 new Chapters for LLG. So Please review and tell me what you think of my other stories.**

"What is it?" I asked becoming scared. Before a word could escape his lips he stood in front of me in a protective postion and the door came flying open.

"Well, look who it is. It's little Erin all grown up, You were so little the last time I saw you, but not by much." It was the nightmare man. This man has long black hair and red eyes that would be frightening to anyone. He came closer step by step. My father stood his ground as I backed away. I tipped on a box and fell over. My father came over still bent over and took my hand to comfort me but that didn't help. In my mind it kept replaying the events of his last visited.

I was five physically and he came up to me and said with Carrie next to him " Why don't you look at this? It's the little Cullen kid." he paused to smell the air, "You smell so wonderful my daring I could almost taste you." he said as he licked my neck.

I looked up to my father and he jumped back lightly in surprised. The nightmare man laugh evilly. "I see that you saw her lost talent, Edward. When I first met your daughter she could send thoughts to others by touch as you can read them. But I have to say, Erin, you don't smell as good as you did last time."

My father was completely upset with the nightmare man. "Leave her alone Demetri."

"I wish that were true, but Aro would be so disappointed he has yet to meet her. As the time it took me to track her down now was almost impossible compared from when she was younger. The only way I knew where to look was to find Gina." the nightmare man who was called Demetri said.

As if were on que Carrie came into view. "She's not who you think she is, that is Gina she's with him." my father said.

"Yes I have pretented for the last 15 years awaiting for this day for I could return home to Italy, and now the day has come." Carrie or now Gina said.

"Gina, I belive that Aro would like to see Erin when we first found her would you return her to a few human years old I think that he would be most pleased and it would be easier to take her with us."

"No!" my father yelled at the both of them and I fell to the ground as everything went dark.

**~Edwards POV~**

Erin fell to the floor and started to shake. After a short moment all that was left was a very young girl of two or so years lying asleep on the floor. I didn't want them taking her anywhere so I picked her up as fast and as like as I could and covered her with the small blanket and picked up the lamb and ran out of there.

I took her to my house not knowing what I should do next. She was still asleep as we got there. Alice was the first one there " I saw that Gina and Demetri were there. As long as you have Erin they can't track you or any of us for that matter. We need to get her away from here as soon as possible. Take her to Forks. The others and I are taking detours: we'll be there by tomorrow." She said then plaused, "OMG! I have a baby niece!!" she said more happly and danced around the both of us.

I looked down to Erin for the first time since we left Gina and Demetri. She looked like an little angel peacefully asleep in my arms. She had small curly rings in her hair almost to her shoulders, small tiny little hands, and a beatiful face that looked like a younger vison like Bella's.

"She's so adorable brother! I am going to buy her clothes, and decorate a beaitful room. and the color shay be... Blue! OH, I will meet you and Erin at the other house in Forks in the... early morning. Okay, Bye!" she said before she lightly kissed little Erin's forhead and ran out at vampire speed to join Jasper who was already on his way to Forks.

I picked up a blanket and wraped Erin in it to stay warm and ran to Forks as fast as I could because if I took a car they would track me faster.

**Oh Twist! Gina has the power to turn humans & vampires into Babies! Please review ideas always wanted!!!**


End file.
